


Fuori si sta bene

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth è convinto che il signorino Jason passi davvero troppo tempo chiuso in casa.





	Fuori si sta bene

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa di giugno 2019 del gruppo FB "We are out of prompt".

# Fuori si sta bene

 

 

“Respiri, signorino Jason. Si ossigeni. Senta che aria meravigliosa.”

Meravigliosa davvero. Sa di fritto misto e alghe marce. E non c’entra niente con Chatwin e la Patagonia. Jason Todd non è il tipo di persona che si piega a qualcosa che non gli va di fare solo per far piacere a qualcun altro. Ma Alfred l’ha preso per il collo. Letteralmente. Scandendo col solito aplomb britannico: “Lei non può sempre starsene chiuso in casa a leggere. Prenda il suo libro e venga con me.”

Come se avesse avuto scelta. Ha appena iniziato ad addestrarsi, è un Robin in prova, e quella vecchia cariatide conosce prese micidiali. È davvero uno strano tipo di maggiordomo.

Ma Jason ha dovuto tornare indietro di dieci righe per l’ennesima volta. Perché Alfred non la smette di parlare, i tizi che giocano a beach volley urlano frasi cretine da figli di papà e c’è un elicottero che continua a passare sulle loro teste.

Un elicottero viola.

“Alfred, vado a prendere due bibite” annuncia alzandosi.

“Oh, che pensiero carino, signorino Jason.”

Carino sul serio, sì. Chissà se la penserà nello stesso modo quando scoprirà che lui gli ha fregato la limousine per inseguire un pagliaccio psicopatico in elicottero.

Tanto, la voglia di leggere gli è misteriosamente passata.


End file.
